bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alejandro Nuevo
Cero Idea While writing up the Cero for my own Espada, I was going to give him this ability, but since your character has a specialization in Cero's I figure this is a better fit for your guy; A cero can be generated and fired from a point away from your body. For example, you could cause a Cero to form and fire at an opponents backside while they are facing you. Hope it helps. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 20:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Strife's Review As promised, quite some time ago now I admit, here's the review you asked for, pal. I'll do it in the format I usually do, dealing with each individual section and then splitting into seperate paragraphs for the powers and abilities so its easier for you to pick out and read. Anyways, on to the review :P Intro Long and detailed, which gives a good indication of his lazy persona right off the bat; which is further explained in the actual personality section. A solid start, pal and an interesting note on video games. I could get on well with this guy :P Anyways, the fact he collects different forms and variant of Cero's is quite interesting, and something I've never seen before on this wiki, or indeed any of the other bleach fanons out there; which was quite refreshing, I found. It adds a nice little twist to his character, especially in light of his laziness. Its quite amazing he can muster the attention to even muster a collection. The final paragraph of the intro is what really caught my attention, though. A former Quincy turned Arrancar? I've definitely never saw that before, and if it has been done, I simply haven't seen it in all the time I've been on this site. It adds yet another creative flair to his character, and from reading further down - especially his individual techniques - its quite clear that you've really thought this out and didn't just go "I'm gonna make an Arrancar with Quincy abilities lolz". Anyways, the length gives a good indication of both his character and his history; which is important at present because you've yet to post his actual history. In fact, if you hadn't that little part about his former Quincy status posted, I think I'd complain about it :P The three paragraphs flow from and into one another quite nicely, and they give the reader a good reason to continue reading through the article. I for one, was captivated by the Quincy status, not to mention the video games; but that's more of a personal view. Thumbs up, pal. You've punched out a detailed intro. Appearance While the individual paragraphs appear quite short when you look at them, it doesn't take away from the quality of the descriptions at all; in fact, when I was reading through it, it was completely the opposite. You've kept the section devoted to his appearance and included references to the other Espada, both past and present which helps link all our work together. Which is important, considering the size and scope of the GF. One thing I have noticed is that thing guy (and a good amount of the Espada themselves) are extraordinarily tall! 6ft 7in? Wow, that's big. Now I'm scared to meet him encase he decides to stand on me lol. You've described his attire quite well, his physical build as well and included yet more references to the other members of the Espada. That shows you thought him through, criss-crossing with other articles to help yours shine more. Nicely done, pal. That was impressive. Your descriptions flow and compliment what you've already stated, along with what you wright further down the page, meaning from what I can see, the individual sections compliment one another quite nicely overall. Anyways, only paragraph I have any trouble with is the last one - yes, the mere two lines :P I find its easier to write about a characters physique when your describing there general appearance - hair and eye color, most common facial features shown and any distinguishing features they may have: scars, tattoo's or the like. You may also want to include some other references to the world around him, because of his sheer height, people would naturally 1) Shy away because he's a friggin' giant and 2) Hide behind him to shelter from the rain lol. Little things like that, and your appearance section can only improve beyond its already great account. Personality Ah, the immature one that can't hack losing... Reminds me of one of my own friends, so its nice that I can relate to him in that regard. My friend takes it to extremes, though. I beat him at Tekken once and he smashed his controller off his wall because of it. Actually quite funny, 'cause he had to pay for it :P Anyways, while short; the two paragraphs you've written do give a good indication of his character. The fact he does whatever it takes to win, including some noticeable under-handed tactics reminds me a little of my own Kenji's Hakuda style, as well as Riki's. That in itself would make him come across as immature and quite desperate, showing that the two paragraphs share a common link; something your personality sections need on this wiki in my honest opinion. However, you've not mentioned anything about how he prefers to laze around and play video games, or make jaunts to the human world simply out of boredom. You have in the opening paragraphs, yet left it out of his personality section. I'd wright up a brief account of his everyday persona so his character has more depth and actually work it into his personality proper, instead of mentioning in passing once or twice and leaving it out to dry, if you will. Aside from that small problem, you've made a good showing of his persona, pal. Nice one. Powers & Abilities Right, onto my personal favorite section of every article! And just let me say, you've included enough points to warrant it being my favorite part. Spiritual Energy: Living up to Aizen's claim that the Espada could kill captains, Alejandro has enough spiritual strength to deal with captain-level foes, and when he's in fear of losing, he becomes quite the dangerous individual. You worked the psychological factor in well, something I've been trying to do in my own articles lately as well, which was good to see; especially when pulled off so well! And then there's the influence of his personality causing him to overestimate his own powers - immaturity right there - which would actually serve as a nice avenue of releasing all his usually dormant powers. Very nicely done, Njalm! Muerte Arrebata: Ah, this was interesting. Thanks to you helping me with Kentaro's telekinetic powers, I now know what Psychometry is lol, so I'll give my thoughts on this as well. I was wondering to be truthful when the Kidō part would come into play, and I'm quite impressed by the avenue in which you've taken it, to be honest. This sure as hell beats out something like "Alejandro got whacked with a Kidō spell, figured they'd be good to learn in the future, and found a Shinigami willing to teach him". See how much better your account is? Anyways, the fact he takes their memories means he'd have an instant mastery over the Kidō knowledge received, similar to Averian's own memory theft. If you wanna give him a greater collective pool of Kidō knowledge, you can make use of Yoshiaki Hiroshi's sealing abilities, if you want; since he has effectively kicked the bucket. He was a former Royal Guardsmen, so he has a pretty hefty knowledge regarding the use and application of Kidō techniques, not to mention the Yuengiri's sealing techniques. Feel free if you want, pal. Only problem is that he didn't personally kill Yoshiaki, though it should work regardless, I'd think. Anzenkyaku: Hirenkyaku with a nice twist! This is one of the reasons I like this character as much as I do, though. You haven't just thrown in the quincy techniques and expected them to mesh with an Arrancar: you've altered the technique to suit the character, taking into account both his previous racial standing and indeed his current. The Hollow influence on said powers was a nice account, nt to mention interesting. Good thing is, if such an Arrancar existed in Bleach proper, I could imagine this form of mutation if you will, happening. I found it realistic, not to mention quite justified. I say that in terms of its instinctual use and general usability. Hirenkyaku on its own was considered superior to Shunpo, so if it was warped into a stronger variant by an Arrancar, it could very well prove to be superior than an average Sonido. I was thoroughly impressed by this technique, dude, so I've got nothing but praise for it. Well done. Kidō: As I've said above, feel free to use Yoshiaki's knowledge to help flesh out his pool of knowledge. Anyways, I know how much you love your Kidō - heck, you've even given me a greater level of respect for it after having a good deal of my carcass handed to me on a silver plater in our tourney match because of it :P This guy reminds me of the changes I made to Ashni a little while ago. He prefers binding spells which she can only cast binding. His skills are quite proficient and incredible for an Arrancar - got to be the first Kidō wielding Arrancar in history lol. What I've found though, is that you haven't simply put it there for the simple reason you like Kidō. You've formulated a good method, not to mention believable, in which he can gain his Kidō spells. Bow and Style: Cero's as arrows? Now that would be painful on so many levels. I can imagine one of my more... idiotic characters thinking it to be nothing more than a simple arrow until it blows up in their faces! You've described his bows appearance, the method of mimicking the arrows of a Quincy and indeed his Kyūdō mastery quite proficiently. I've no problems with these sections, 'cause I think what you've pulled off here, especially with the Anzenkyaku; is nothing short of amazing. Swordsmanship: Finally something I'm used to seeing on an Arrancar!!!! Sorry about that, but I was used to reading Quincy variants on an Arrancar's article lol. His skills are impressive, but nothing special. He can use it effectively in battle; but his main method and focus is the bowmanship. Regardless, when used in conjunction with Kidō usage, he'd still prove to be a dangerous foe - because lets face it, I've saw you use Kidō quite effectively in RP's. Robbing my characters of their lightning powers.... Grumble grumble >_< Joking dude. Hakuda: Ever consider renaming this part dirty tactics? You've explained this in his personality section and now again in his powers and abilities. The repetition serves to hit home just how dirty his tactics are, and indeed the lengths to which he'd go to win a fight. Coupled with his spiritual energy, its quite easy to draw the conclusion that this guy just hates losing. Cero's One of the things that makes this article really stand out, though not to the same degree as his former Quincy status. The fact he collects Cero's is something that is quite phenomenal, and to aid this process, I'd recommend giving him a form of photographic or perhaps muscle memory so he can effectively replicate Cero's used against him. Take Kentaro's azure-colored Cero for an example when he's in his Hollow form. If it was seen, he could easily replicate it with time; obviously taking longer should he only witness it once. Anyways, I'll run my eye over the different variants as well, dude but I'll leave out the usual Cero and Gran Rey 'cause I find the others a lot more interesting :P Cero Ocular: Something that reminded me a little of Piccolo's eye lasers from DBZ. This is easily, in my own eyes, one of his more useful Cero; probably being tied with the Cero Extanjero. This one can be fired from hie eye, making it incredibly quick; not to mention thin. Further up the page, you've said his arrows are essentially smaller cero's. Why not, as an extra arrow variant, utilize this one as well? When you fire a bow, you usually have your eye running along your line of trajectory; at least I do when I do when I'm using a bow. Instead of firing the arrow he has in his hand, he launches one of these instead at range. I'd imagine because of their slimmer form; not to mention piercing power, they'd be that much faster and naturally more suited to "traditional arrows". That's only a suggestion, though pal. I love this variant, 'cause it reminds me a little on how Kenji can direct lightning with his eyesight alone should he wish. Cero Cincoenrama: Another Cero variant that made me think about DBZ, in this case the five finger beam used by Vegito against Super Buu. Inspiration by any chance? No matter, though. I could think of a few good ways to use this attack, one being that he blasts it through the back of his robes, thus hiding the charge and intended attack before taking your foe completely by surprise. To further the allude to a Quincy, why not have him fit to control the trajectory of this particular Cero? Anyways, I did like this variant quite a bit and see a whole host of ways to use it as is, which is good. You've described it well, pal. Cero Extanjero: Overall, my favorite of the various variants he has demonstrated. Its basically an Arrancar mirror of my own Kitsui's Rei Kasui attack, in that it releases one of their signature skills right beneath their opponent; essentially "trapping" them. It was quite nice to see someone having an idea similar to my own, yet using a completely different source. Anyways, this is easily one of his more useful variants. I could envision him taking his opponent by surprise with the use of Cero Ocular, which would naturally make his opponent back away in an attempt to dodge, where he could then ignite the Cero Extanjero beneath them, or just as they back into it. I truly love what you've done with this section, pal. Zanpakutō You've described the zanpakutō's sealed state very well. I could actually picture it in my mind without needing to look at the picture on the right, which is always a nice thing to be fit to do, and easily one of your best traits as a writer. Even without a picture, you've proven time and again to be fit to punch out pretty detailed descriptions; which I usually require a picture of some form to imagine, one exception being Kenji's Bankai appearance which I write directly from my own mind. My girlfriend - whose leaning over my shoulder right now - also quite likes the floral design you've favored and says hello besides. Anyways, moving onto the actual release. Resurecciòn: Again, your descriptions jump out at me; and not just in regards to the extreme physical change he undergoes as a result of releasing his sword. You've explained the actual process of release as well, something I tend to avoid going into great detail about. I think I'm going to change that now. You've worked both the release and appearance into a flowing and well-written account that made me nod my head in recognition. Then I come to the horror aspect. His body could easily be described as scary as pits of hell, yet his face remains humanoid as if to say "Aye, you weren't expecting that, were you?" Quite well pulled off. Resurecciòn Special Ability: Right, its easy to see his release is focused mainly on the physical aspects of his power; though you've accounted for its great strength by turning him into little more than an animal plain and simple. While that could seemingly serve to empower him further because he wouldn't give a damn about who or what he attacks, it also serves as a glaring natural weakness thats quite easy to pick out. He wouldn't be fit to plan and simply move based on impulse. The fact he can utilize various powers stemming from mythology only further cemented my liking of his character and zanpakutō. As you've seen in some of my works, they have a noticeable mythological theme, and I simply love seeing how it is worked into an article. You've done it well pal, and judging from the nature of the powers given; I'd have to say it would indeed be a mythological-type zanpakutō, similar to Kenji's and Meian's. That's my interpretation, though it could also be called special-skill-melee-hybrid type also. Physical and Spiritual Augmentation: His physical powers are augmented quite impressively, and you've given a good weakness as I've said above. I find that somewhat funny, considering he hates to be looked down on; yet he's slithering on the ground like a worm. Bad choice of comparison I know, though its all that came to mind >_< You've written the descriptions well and the three points I'm covering flow and link with one another quite nicely to my eye. Petrifying Powers: Between his eyes and bite, I would not wanna be around when this fellow decides he wants a quick meal. The bite is powerful, but obviously he has to close within distance of his opponent which puts him at risk; which in itself is a nice weakness. The stone gaze, though, is that much harder to avoid. In fact, the only character I have that could complete and utterly negate that effect would be Ashni because of her profound mastery of the Pesquisa, meaning she could fight with her eyes closed. Kenji too, though he'd need to use his Yuengiri styles and the concentration almost exclusively to avoid his spiritons slowly turning to stone on him. I do like these powers and you've given them enough of a weakness, or delay, that they're fair to the opponent. That was nice to see, Njalm. Hats off to ya again. Overall I quite like this character. From his laziness, Cero collection, right through to his former Quincy status still effecting his powers. You've worked in several real-life aspects (laziness, competitiveness and hatred of losing) well and it shows clearly in the finished article. Your descriptions and the detail you use is one of the things that allows me to enjoy an authors work, and I've certainly enjoyed reading and reviewing this particular article. Overall, I'd give Alejandro an 8.5 outta 10, cause there are certain points I love and others I think could be improved - mainly including the lazy aspect into his personality proper. Very nicely done, dude. I thoroughly enjoyed reviewing this :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC)